De el amor al odio hay un solo paso
by LeslieOtaniX3
Summary: Rin y Len son hermanos y todo cambia cuando len tiene novia Miku Hatsune, rin se siente un poco molesta pero en el trasncurso conocera y descubrira sentimientos por el hermano mayor de Miku  Mikuo Hatsune
1. Un encuentro y una verguenza

Un encuentro y una vergüenza

Me desperté como un día cualquiera, aun tenía mucho sueño… -tengo que ir a la escuela –me dije a mi misma bostezando, me levanté de mi cama, me tenía que preparar para ir a la escuela, fui hacia mi armario y saque mi uniforme, era extremadamente aburrido… blusa blanca con un chaleco color vino y falda color verde junto con unas calcetas largas color también vino y zapatos negros, y para que mínimo se viera algo lindo, me puse en mi cabello mi moño preferido blanco que con el siempre me identificaban ya que así reconocían quien era quien, pues tengo un hermano y somos gemelos , solo de físico porque de personalidad no nos parecemos nada él es muy aburrido y estudioso mientras que yo soy más energética y mas traviesa… , después de cambiarme tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina , donde mi hermano se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, nuestros padres estaban en un viaje de negocios en el cual estarían fuera un año así que yo y mi hermano Len viviríamos solos por ese tiempo en nuestro departamento.

- Rin el desayuno está listo –dijo Len poniendo mi plato en la mesa

Me senté en la mesa a lado de él y empecé a desayunar

-oh no se me hace tarde, se supone que debía esperar a Miku para irnos juntos a la escuela –dijo muy apresurado mientras que se iba-adiós Rin! Nos vemos en la escuela-corrió hasta la puerta y salió rápidamente para ir a encontrarse con _su amada Miku_

Así es, él me estaba abandonando por Miku Hatsune, no es que la odiase ni nada, por un lado estaba feliz que mi hermano hubiera conseguido novia y que se sintiera feliz pero por el otro sentía que se estaba alejando poco a poco de mi, que ya no era lo mismo de siempre, tal vez estaba un poco celosa de que mi hermano el aburrido tuviera pareja y yo no pero era necesario decírselo, después de terminar mi desayuno, tome mi mochila, me ajuste el flequillo con unos incaibles en el espejo y me marche del departamento, cuando baje del edificio me percate que afuera me estaba esperando Kaito-nee san, le decía así porque Len y yo lo conocíamos desde pequeños y habíamos sido amigos de la infancia, cuando se percato de que bajaba corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-RIIINN! – me decía mientras me abrazaba, o más bien me asfixiaba-rin! Rápido! Rápido! Llegaremos tarde!-dijo para soltarme y sujetar mi mano arrastrándome hacia la escuela

Caminamos hacia la escuela y Kaito-neesan me miraba por TODO el camino que habíamos recorrido hasta ahora, me preguntaba a que se debería, mi hermano ya me había dicho que él estaba profundamente enamorado de mí, pero yo lo había ignorado, no lo creía después de todo solo éramos amigos.

-eh... y Rin tienes a alguien que te guste? –me pregunto sonrojado

-emm... no –le respondí sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta

- y..yo te quería decir algo, quisie…rrr….aaa….sss –decía tartamudeando

-Riiiiiinnnnn! –me grito Gumi corriendo hacia mi- donde estabas? Por que llegas taaaaaan tarde?-dijo preocupada

Las dos miramos a Kaito y su cara estaba tornada completamente roja como un tomate.

-Oh lo siento! –dijo Gumi sonriendo maliciosamente- interrumpí algo?

Fue cuando me di cuenta que el trataba de invitarme a salir, aunque era apuesto no lo podía ver como un novio si no como un hermano mayor, lo quería pero solo como amigo.

-Eh! Vámonos Gumi –dije mientras jalaba el brazo de Gumi alejándonos de Kaito-neesan- Adiós Kaito-neesan nos vemos luego

-Qué pasa? Porque me jalaste? Ahora me duele al brazo!-decía Gumi después de haber escapado

-Es que nunca me han invitado a salir y no quiero que esta sea la primera –le dije muy angustiada por lo sucedido

-Mmm… está bien, pero él no se rendirá, lo sabes no? –me dijo muy seria mientras se subía una de sus calcetas

-Lo sé pero solo tratare de cambiar o evitar el tema cuando el trate de sacarlo –le dije muy segura.

POV Kaito

Ella era tan bella (Rin) su cabello, su sonrisa y su hermoso cuerpo, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde pequeños hasta ahora, mi amor se había convertido en una obsesión, la seguía a donde ella fuera, la veía como se alejaba y como tratando de evitar que la invitara a salir, no me rendiría y haría hasta lo imposible para invitarla a salir y veía como me señalaban disimuladamente si ella era y es tan hermosa, así que solo seguí caminando hacia mi salón ya que no podría despegar a Rin de su mejor amiga Gumi.

Gumi y yo (Rin) seguíamos platicando de cómo le haría cuando Kaito tratara de tocar el tema y llegamos al salón., Nos sentamos y en eso iban entrando Len y su novia Miku, Miku acompaño a Len al salón para despedirlo y luego irse ya que ella era 2 años mayor que nosotros, nosotros teníamos 16 y ella 18., Se despidieron y ella se fue, Len se sentó y fue cuando entro la Profesora Margaret con su uniforme típico blusa y chaleco negro y falda morada.

Se me hicieron muy rápidas las clases ya que cuando menos me lo esperaba ya había sonado el timbre de la salida., Salimos Gumi y yo, como siempre ella se iba muy temprano ya que la recogían sus padres., Miraba a todos lados y no encontraba a Len para decirle si quería ir de regreso a casa conmigo pero me imagine que de seguro se había ido con Miku, solo decidí irme sola a casa, cuando camine hacia la puerta de salida, vi hacia lo lejos que era Kaito-neesan!

-Oh no que hare –me dije a mi misma muy angustiada.

Solo me tome un atajo por detrás de la escuela y corrí hacia el departamento lo más rápido que pude., Cuando llegue me sentí aliviada ya que no vi ningún rastro de Kaito :s

Subí las escaleras hasta el departamento, entre y me percate que había algo sobre la mesa de la sala.

_-Me fui a una cita con Miku, regreso en la noche lo siento no tuve tiempo de hacer la cena _–estaba escrito en la carta.

-Claro…. ESPERA QUE! –grite por todo el departamento.

-Ya que, no puedo hacer nada ya –pensé.

Solo camine hacia la sala de baño para preparar todo para tomar una ducha, termine y me metí a bañar, a lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien golpear brutalmente la puerta como intentando entrar, no le preste atención ya que creía que era en el departamento de a lado, y me seguí duchando.

POV Mikuo

Golpeaba y golpeaba fuertemente la puerta ya que mi hermana Miku me había dejado una nota donde me decía que iría a una cita en la casa de Len Kagamine su novio, ya que no quiso decírmelo en persona porque sabría que yo tendría que ir con ella, ya que ella me considera MUY sobreprotector., Golpee tan fuerte la puerta, que esta cayó al suelo, no me importo la puerta solo entre muy enfadado gritando Miku! Miku! Al ver que no estaba ahí, me enfade más y creí que estaba tratando de esconderse, fue cuando oí cuando alguien abría una puerta al parecer del cuarto de baño.

Salí del cuarto de baño apresurada, al oír ruidos extraños.

-Len! Len! Estas ahí? Eres tú? –dije muy asustada.

Fue entonces que vi una sombra aproximarse, titubee un poco, pero estaba decidida a ir, así que me acerque.

-MIKU! –gritó aproximándose a mí un chico peliverde.

-EH! ! –grite al darme cuenta que era un extraño.

-Donde esta Miku! –me grito sonrojado.

- Para que la buscas? Y para empezar tu quien eres? –le dije muy avergonzada.

-eh? Me dejo una nota diciéndome que tenia una cita en casa de su novio Len Kagamine y soy su hermano – respondió muy enojado.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Miku nunca había hablado de su hermano, pero era muy grande el parecido entre los dos.

-Por cierto Miku me había dicho que su novio tenía una gemela eres tú no? –me pregunto, mientras se sentaba.

-Si , QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A LA PUERTA! –le grite mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Es una historia muy graciosa sabes –me dijo descaradamente.

- Arréglalo ahora! ¬¬ -le dije muy enojada.

-Está bien, pero con que si ni tengo herramientas –me dijo despreocupado.

-Eh.. iré por las herramientas y por cierto ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste tu nombre –le dije mientras iba a la cocina por la caja de herramientas.

-Mikuo Hatsune –respondió secamente mientras me quitaba de las manos la caja de herramientas que ya había sacado.

-Por si te llega a interesar yo soy Rin Kagamine –le dije sarcásticamente

Parecía que no le había importado en lo más mínimo, ya que solo se levanto la puerta y trato de arreglarla con un destornillador.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo –le pregunte muy alegre tratando que dejara de estar tan triste.

El solo se dio volteo la cara y me ignoro, que indirectamente me estaba diciendo que no.

-Que tipo tan mas arrogante, debería de estar feliz que alguien como yo le diera ayuda jum –pensé muy enojada.

-Prueba si abre y cierra bien? –me pregunto muy serio.

Salí y entre a la casa para probar si estaba bien la puerta, que por cierto creo que había quedado mejor que antes ¬¬'.

-Quedo bien –le dije deliberadamente.

-Esta bien, y podría pedirte un favor? – me dijo con una gran seriedad en su cara.

-Depende –le dije descaradamente.

-Podría esperar a mi hermana aquí hasta que llegue? –me pregunto con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

-Mmmm… Si –le dije sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías.**_

_**Perdón por la demora T.T enserio es que esta maldita inspiración no llegaba ¬¬' pero aquí está el sig. Capitulo espero que les guste y dejen reviews XD.**_

_**Onigiri: bola de arroz rellena de cualquier alimento que desee y es platillo de Japón.**_

¡Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo!

Le seguí sonriendo, para ver si se le ocurría devolverme la sonrisa pero, ooo que sorpresa, el solo camino hacia el sofá café que estaba en la sala y dirigió su mirada hacia la gran ventana que estaba a un lado del sofá, lo miré con un poco de enojo, cuando noté que él estaba tapando su boca mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas risillas.

-¡De que te estás riendo idiota! –le grite enojada.

-De nada… jajá…De nada –me dijo entre risas.

-Como que no, ¡si te estás riendo! –le dije ya muy enojada

Fue cuando me miré a mi misma para ver de qué demonios se reía, y me di cuenta que llevaba puesta mi pijama de naranjas que tenia detalles de naranjas brillantes y blanca de la cual Len siempre se burlaba.

-¡Deja de reírte! –le grité muy ruborizada mientras trataba de tapar mi pijama con mis manos.

Rió más aun, cuando ya no pudo.

-Está bien ríete si quieres, pero no llamare a Len para preguntar donde están –dije muy enojada con un tono rojizo en mi cara.

Después de eso, solo se paró de repente y se acerco a mí con un rostro molesto y frío.

-No te iba a preguntar si lo ibas a hacer, te lo iba a ordenar –me dijo muy fríamente tomándome muy fuerte de la muñeca con el celular.

-¡Suéltame! A mí no me vas a amenazar –le dije alzándole la voz, mientras me quitaba de la mano de Mikuo que me sujetaba.

Fue cuando oí el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Rin? ¿Estas ahí? Ya regresé –dijo Len mientras entraba.

-Eh?... ¡Len! –grite, mientras corría hacia él.

Cuando llegue corriendo me di cuenta que venía con Miku Hatsune tomándose de las manos, no me importo y solo lo abrase fuerte y él lo correspondió.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? –me dijo un poco preocupado.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Len…Ese tipo…. Es un idiota –le dije enojada mientras me separaba de él.

-Eh? ¿Que tipo? Espera…-soltó una carcajada-tu pijama jajajaja –decía Len riendo

-Deja de reírte -le dije molesta y muy sonrojada.

-Está bien, pero dime ¿de qué tipo hablabas? –me pregunto aun riéndose

-¡Del hermano de Miku! –le dije señalando a Miku.

-Eh? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Está aquí? –dijo Miku sorprendida.

Enseguida se aproximo Mikuo corriendo y en su rostro se notaba enojo, llego y se abalanzo sobre Len, tomando su camisa con su mano, azotándolo contra la pared.

-¿Donde estaban? –le dijo Mikuo a Len, mientras lo miraba con frialdad y enojo, azotándolo aun mas contra la pared.

-Suéltame –le dijo Len con un tono muy tranquilo, mientras quitaba la mano de Mikuo de su camisa con un poco de fuerza.

Enseguida Miku se acerco a Len preocupada.

-Miku no te acerques… esto es entre Mikuo y yo -dijo Len con un tono serio.

-Pero Len… -dijo Miku mientras retrocedía.

Después de unos segundos Mikuo se volvió a abalanzar contra Len pero ahora con las dos manos lo sostenía y tan fuerte era Mikuo que Len estaba a unos centímetros arriba del suelo y también pues Len no era muy alto (es mas era más bajo que Miku y eso a mí me causaba risa)

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta,¿donde estaban? –le pregunto de nuevo Mikuo a Len ya muy enojado.

No resistí mas y no pude controlarme ya que estaban a punto de golpear a mi hermano y a él le valía, ya que conociendo a Len, el no se atrevería a golpear a el hermano de Miku y menos en frente de ella, así que corrí hacia Mikuo lo jale, hasta que por fin soltó a Len, claro el cayó al suelo, y enseguida se acerco Miku hacia él, para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Quien te crees para venir a golpear a MI hermano –le grite enojada

Corrí hacia él, le pise con fuerza el pie y luego lo golpee con mi rodilla en **sus partes**.

-¡Aaaahhh! –gimió Mikuo del dolor mientras se encogía en el suelo.

-Para que aprendas a no meterte con Len –le dije enojada y a la vez burlándome un poco de él.

Miku al darse cuenta de lo que le había echo a Mikuo, corrió hacia él.

-Mikuo levántate ahora, nos vamos a casa –le dijo Miku un poco enojada ayudando a Mikuo a parase del suelo.

-Está bien Miku –dijo Mikuo mientras se paraba.

-Aunque te lo merecías –murmuró Miku enojada.

Mikuo se paro completamente, aun adolorido por el golpe que le había dado, pero aun se sostenía un poco en Miku.

-Bueno Len nos vemos mañana como siempre (solo para aclarar ese día era lunes) –dijo Miku mientras se despedía de Len con un ligero beso en los labios.

Mikuo lanzo una mirada asesina a Len, ya que todavía seguía enojado por mi golpe y el pequeño beso de Len y Miku.

Ya iban de salida, cuando al tonto de mi hermano le rogó a Miku para que se quedara para cenar, yo veía desde el sillón y veía como Miku se negaba, pero Len ah…Como insistía, hasta que Miku termino por aceptar, claro pero Mikuo no faltaba con su carota de desagrado hacia Len, pero solo acepto, ya que Miku iba a quedarse.

-Bueno ya que se quedaran iré a hacer la cena –dije alegre pero a la vez un poco enojada ya que **Mikuo** se quedaría a cenar.

-Está bien –dijo Len muy extrañado.

-Muchas gracias Rin –dijo Miku mientras sostenía el brazo de Len.

La verdad no había entendido el porqué de las gracias, pero para que preguntar, así que solo me dirigí a la cocina a hacer la cena: **Onigiris**, mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

-_Just be friends all we gotta do just be friends –_cantaba mientras formaba los Onigiris.

Mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la conversación de Len y Miku, claro que tenía que escuchar esa plática así que deje a un lado los Onigiris y me acerque a escuchar la conversación.

-Y... Miku ¿donde será nuestra próxima cita? –preguntó Len sarcásticamente acariciando el pelo de la joven.

-No lo sé –dijo Miku muy avergonzada.

-Cambiando drásticamente de tema, Rin NO sabe cocinar trata de comer lo menos posible, ya que a mi hermana se le quema hasta el agua –dijo Len preocupado ya que la comida podía llegar a intoxicarla.

-Ahh… este bien, si eso quieres –le contestó Miku mirándolo algo extrañada.

-¿¡Tan mala sabe mi comida! –Pensé desde la cocina enojada-¡Les demostrare que si se cocinar y muy bien! por cierto está muy tranquilo todo ¿Dónde estará ese idiota de Mikuo?-mire alrededor buscándolo por la sala

Lo vi, estaba solitario en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana mientras miraba con rabia a Len.

-Ese idiota –dije en voz baja mientras le enviaba MUY malas vibras.

Solo decidí proseguir con la cena que estaba preparando.

-_Just be friends It´s time to say good bye Just be friends –_seguia cantando mientras terminaba los Onigiris para la cena.

Los terminé, serví los platos con la comida, los puse sobre la mesa y los llamé para la cena., Todos se sentaron y note las caras de asombro de Len y Miku, Mikuo claro no hizo ninguna expresión ya que ni siquiera volteo a ver al plato de comida.

POV Len

Miré con asombro el plato y vi esos Onigiris que en mi opinión no se veían nada apetitosos.

-Dios que esto sepa bien –pensé muy preocupado.

POV Miku

Mire al plato, cuando Len me dijo que Rin no sabía cocinar pensé que exageraba, ahora veo que no.

-No se supone que los Onigiris deben ser triangulares no circulares y que deben verse apetitosos, Emm…Estos más bien parecen ser de cristal y ¿¡qué diablos parece que hasta están brillando! –pensé muy preocupada.

-Emm…No sean tímidos coman –dijo Rin mirando de una extraña manera a mi hermano

POV Mikuo

Esa idiota me estaba mirando y no exactamente con una sonrisa más bien parecía uno de los Onigiris de mi plato y cuando apenas le di un pequeño bocado.

¿¡Que demon..! –grité mientras casi escupía el Onigiri- Esto no es un Onigiri es una roca –le dije a rin enojado y muy asqueado

POV RIN

-Hay por dios no pueden saber tan horribles –dije muy segura mientras comía uno.

-¿Rin? –me dijo Len preocupado al ver mi cara después de probar uno de los Onigiris.

-Mierda –dije mientras escupía el Onigiri y volteaba hacia otro lado ya que estaba muy avergonzada.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije –gritó Mikuo mientras que Miku lo miraba con enojo.

-Listo, decidido yo hare la cena ya que yo si se cocinar –dijo Len echándome las indirectas.

Len se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y Miku, Mikuo y yo nos quedamos esperando en la mesa, mientras yo solo observaba como Mikuo era muy distinto con Miku se reía y hablaba muy bien con ella, veía su rostro que por cierto no se veía nada feo –pensé confundida, de repente mi corazón en peso a latir muy rápido y no me podía sacar la imagen de Mikuo, sentía ganas de llorar pero sin sentir dolor, no lo sé, solo con ver el rostro de Mikuo riéndose por primera vez empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho ¿estoy enferma? –pensé muy confundida.


End file.
